


That Time With the Crab

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I saw a thing and it became this thing, M/M, just silly really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw a picture, wrote a ficlet for it. It's short and schmoopy. Stiles is at a restaurant and Derek is his waiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time With the Crab

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like this?! Come visit me on [Tumblr ](http://adderallandsarcasm.tumblr.com) and let me know!  
> Also, this pic belongs to [ Andrew! ](andrewthepoet.tumblr.com)

 

"Holy crap! Look at this Amy!" Stiles said, flailing his hands around. Amy looked up from her soup and salad with a frown. 

"What is it?" she asked. Stiles shoved his plate in her direction and her frown grew. 

"What the hell is that?" she asked. 

"It’s a crab! Can you believe this? Look at it. The little crab climbed inside the oyster to survive or whatever and now it’s in my dinner. This is really cool. Look at how little it is! It’s so cute and tiny. And a little freaky. But mostly super duper cute!" Stiles grinned down at his plate and Amy rolled her eyes. 

"How is your food tonight?" Their waiter said as he walked up. Amy was about to explain the meals mediocrity when Stiles shoved his plate at the waiter.

"It’s totally awesome, but look at this!" The waiter, who was way too beautiful to work at Olive Garden, Stiles decided, bent down to look at this plate. 

"It’s a…"

"Crab. Isn’t that awesome?" Stiles said, grin spread across his face. The other man nodded and looked a little closer. 

"That is so cool!" The man (whose name tag read Derek) said, causing his eyes to light up. Stiles smile faltered just a little as he realized he was staring at the waiter with the perfect stubble and universe colored eyes. 

"Can I show this to the guys?" Derek finally asked, turning his ridiculous eyes on Stiles. Stiles nodded. 

"Hell yeah! Take a picture! It’s awesome." Derek grabbed the plate and rushed off to the kitchen with a grin. Stiles settled back into his seat and turned to Amy. 

"So cool." He said shaking his head. Amy looked at him like he was crazy and then sat her napkin by her plate. 

"Stiles… I don’t think this is working out." She said as she picked up her plate. Stiles frowned. 

"What? Huh?" She stopped him with a look.

”I don’t care about the crab. I also dont care that you care about the crab. I don’t even want to pretend to care about the crab and I think that is a bad sign. So I’m gonna go.” Stiles jaw dropped and he watched as she put her jacket on and left. 

He was still sitting there in a bit of a stupor when Derek returned with his plate. 

"Here you go, sorry about that, the guys in the back thought it was awesome too. I can get you a new plate if you want, since I just played show and tell with yours." Stiles turned to Derek and shook his head. 

"Nah, it’s all good." Derek nodded and then looked at the empty seat in question. 

"Date not going so well?" He asked. Stiles chuckled. 

"I guess you could say that. She didn’t like the crab. Actually, she didn’t like my enthusiasm in the crab. Or… whatever. I don’t know. I like the crab, I’m not gonna feel bad for thinking that crab is really fucking cool." Derek nodded. 

"and you shouldn’t. It is really fucking cool." Stiles laughed and nodded, pulling his phone out to take a picture to send to Scott. 

"Well since our enthusiasm over the crab cost you your date, maybe I can make it up to you?" Stiles nearly dropped his phone in his plate as he turned questioning eyes up to Derek. 

"You what now?" He asked. Derek smiled. 

"Give me your phone.I’ll give you my number…"


End file.
